Talk:Tiji Sector
Australia - Hot Death World which suffers from annual forest fires, malaria and corruption. Some parts are completely inhabitated. It is also home of deadly creatures such as funnelweb-spiders, stonefish, box jellyfishes and irukandji. Their patron saint is Living Saint Irwin From His Holy Order of Ordo Xenos Deathguard. Earned The Steel Aquila by engaging in combat with Tau Manta and successfully destroying it. unless it is meant to be racist, in which case you should know i'm aussie... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The wiki founder lives on a death world? Seth's Warp Sight tells me that the guy who made this is gonna be throughly owned in the near future.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, it was started by an anonymous contributor. If we see neither sight nor sound, it can be deleted and/or restored at a later date. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) New Krieg Blackwatch Drawn from the New Krieg hives, the New Krieg Blackwatch are called in to contain biological threats to the Imperium, armed with the vast nuclear arsenal and dense protective suits of thier father legion, The Deathkorps. The corps can be found throughout the Imperium fighting the Tyranids, though their main focus in Tiji is Xomula, where they have a permanent detachment on the space hulk Garland Eran, used to launch training missions and dispatch to distress calls from the Adeptus Mechanicus. Early records have stated that the Deathkorps helped stop the initial Tyranid invasion near Xomula and still patrol Leviathan's Rest. Prototype? also make sure you don't offened people about their countries Ref. the mexico ref was okay, the london one may have been a bit of, just be careful. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) So it's a reference? It's quite witty. And if people are going to get badly offended about something on a fanon wiki, I think they lack something called a sense of humour. That and if it's a jibe at a country, it's not racist. A country's people on the other hand, yes, that could be racist. If it's deliberate racism, which this doesn't look like (looks more like a jibe aimed at stereotypes), yeah, it should be put down, but otherwise, people need to learn to take a joke. Or pretend to be Irish, get pissed drunk, punch a stranger, get your ass kicked by the stranger and his buddies and claim you won the fight, then come back and learn to take a joke. //--'Run4'My Talk'' The american one makes me laugh... not really. But it is quite witty. KuHB1aM 22:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying i'm offended, i'm saying other idiots would have a winge. i agree with the no sense of humor. so, do these australians ride kangaroos to school. because i do that every day... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Lucky bastard. I have to fight my way past the Leprechauns. They love the tourists, but goddamn, they're mean if you're a local. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha, maybe i should come over sometime then.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Whoever did this forgot our best and most deadly animal Seer, our almighty Fierce Snake (deadliest in the world) and the almighty crocs haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) haha, yes the mighty snake. but the most feared animal is the dropbear, never camp under a tree, they might get you... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 07:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Haha, now lets tell everyone they eat people, they dont live here so they cant prove us wrong :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) BB does, but he'll play along, and if he doesn't. well i'm really not sure about that. but yet, drop bears are toxic, one bite and you are gone. they eat humans and are still only the size of a koala, and they 'drop' from trees [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 09:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Haha. :p--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 09:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I haven't even begun on the bunyip's [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 10:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The reasons people dont believe bunyips exist is coz they dont see em coming till they eat you, Dooh dooh dooh dooh dooh doooooooh --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I thought they turn you into stone, aboriginal story (Did we have to learn the dream tome through ALL of primary school? it was the same thing year after year.) anyway, enough of my winging, it turned three sisters into stone. the three sisters in the blue mountains. crappy story all in all, i can't remember much more than that. Why am i even saying this? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 11:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea, we learnt so much of that crap (no offense intended but im so sick of learning more bout aboriginal culture than my own) I dropped subjects to avoid learning it, back on topic... This article is a mad spoof and it made me laugh a few times reading it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. (No offense to any of said cultures) but we learnt to much, and this is an '''very' funny article. Now someone say something funny, i can hear and see sex in the city, something help me, khorne release me. SAVE ME, anyway back to the article >.> [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, this would be an area of expertise for me. The "Three sisters" were three beautiful girls from an aboriginal tribe. Hard times fell on the tribe, and they soon found themselves at war. The Shaman of the clan decided that the three girls were too pretty to be risked, and as such he talked to them until they agreed to be turned into mountains. Soon during the conflict however, the local village was raided and the Shaman was killed. With no way to escape from their rocky prisons, the three sisters stand together now as they will forever, eternally watching over us. :On topic, this article's cultural references are really funny and amusing. I love how it portrays stereotypes in a way that they are ''different from usual. A very amusing concept. ::Indeed. any other ref i've missed. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] all others must fail''' 13:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC)